Frank's Birthday Present
by xxxHazardHeartxxx
Summary: ONE SHOT On Frank's birthday, all Gerard could think about was him. A simple walk to the craft store turned into a monumental step for the two of them. Dedicated to my best friend Paige for her birthday.


GERARD'S POV

All the guys sat around in Frank's living room, surrounding the small figure that took his place on the carpet. Balloons and streamers littered the house, floating around on their own. I was seated next to Mikey on the couch, and Ray was sitting beside Bob on the two reclining chairs next to the sofa. Pete sat in front of Mikey's feet, carrying a camera.

"Hold it up, Frankie!" Pete smiled. Frank did as was said; lifting up the large xbox I gave him, smiling really wide and adorable-like. A flash went off throughout the room.

I chuckled a little then blushed as Mikey softly elbowed me in the side. I playfully glared at him and he shot me a look that said, "You're showing that you like him! Be careful!" I brushed him off and looked back at an ecstatic Frank.

Mikey and I know everything about each other, and with that, he knew I had a crush on Frank. Well, not a crush. More like a heads-over-heels, dream-about-you-at-night sort of crush.

I quickly tuned back in as all the guys in the circle let out some "Whoa's" and "So cool's." Apparently Bob got Frank a new white les Paul guitar. It was a shining color, not a fingerprint on it. Even I was in awe of it, so we all just stared, wide eyed.

"I know what the fuck I'm gonna do with this!" Frank said, looking the guitar up and down, spinning it so he could see every angle of it. He set it down long ways on his lap, and let a finger run down one of the strings.

"What are you gonna do to that to make it any more perfect?" Ray said, reaching over to touch it.

Just then, a hand flew across with a blur, followed by a loud smack noise. "Ow!" Ray rang out, "What was that for?!" He caressed his now reddened hand, holding it close to his chest.

Frank closed his eyes and held up his index finger, moving it side to side. "No touchie."

All of the guys started laughing but I just let out a little giggle. And then I blushed again. Damn blushing!

Mikey started to say something so everyone in the circle looked at him, hanging on every word. It was a rare thing when he spoke by himself in a group like this, "So what ARE you going to do with it?"

"Well, uh, I was thinking on putting some decals on it. Like some letters or something. But I don't know what I would spell out…" He trailed off, looking down at his new present, deep in thought.

Another flash made us all jump and a couple of the guys glared at Pete, "Whaaaat?" He said with a large grin, "It was getting awkward! Anyways, I think you should spell out PANSY in big shiny letters," As he said 'pansy', he held up his hands and moved them across the air, as if beholding the word.

All of us laughed, except for Frank, "Hmm… That's not a bad idea… Hey, Gerard!"

I quickly looked up from Pete's shenanigans and immediately got scared, "Y-yeah?" Mikey elbowed me again and I swallowed some saliva to cure my dried throat, "Sorry, yeah?"

"Hey, you alright?" Frank's eyes narrowed at me and I cleared my voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! So what did you want to ask?" I tried to look normal and interested in his question.

"I was wondering if that arts and crafts store you go to sells letter decals," His eyes looked back at Pete, and he smirked, "Preferably big shiny ones!" They both laughed a little.

"Yeah, they should sell them… Why, do you want me to show you the way? It isn't too far from here…" By then, Bob got up to go get another slice of birthday cake, and Ray walked to the kitchen to pour himself a Coke. That was Frank's last present to open, so everyone quickly lost interest as they usually do.

"Yeah, sure, we can go now if it isn't too late! Is that alright with you guys?" Frank looked around at the guys, who tuned out by now. Pete and Mikey were trying to open up Frank's xbox, and Ray switched on the television. Bob was too busy trying to get icing out of his beard to care, "Ehh, they'll be fine," Frank chuckled at me.

Once again I had to struggle not to blush in front of him. Frank got up and put his new and shiny guitar in a vacant holder in the corner of the room, it looking more beautiful than ever.

"That really is a gorgeous guitar. Bob sure knows you well!" I said to him as he walked back next to me, looking up at my face. That was my attempt to start a conversation with my biggest and only crush without accidentally saying I loved him. Because we all know that would happen to me of all people.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. I can't believe he sticks around after all the shit I put him through!" He looked down and laughed, walking towards the front door. I followed him out.

I almost forgot it was Halloween. I actually got scared for a second when I saw a couple of toddlers run around in superhero costumes in Frank's lawn.

Looking back at Frank, I noticed the air was a bit cold and he had no jacket. Here's a chance, "Hey Frankie! Aren't you cold?" I slid my leather jacket off, and walked over to him, slipping it over his shoulders.

It was the cheesiest thing I had ever done, but he accepted anyways. He put his arms through the correct spots, but the sleeves dangled over his hands. "Thanks, Gee, but now I look like an idiot!" He smiled.

"Aww! You're so tiny!" I teased him, poking his stomach and making him laugh like a child. I felt that it was okay to blush there because he wouldn't be able to see it.

"S-stop!" He giggled out the words and I obeyed, starting our walk to the store.

The wind picked up a bit and I shivered a little. Frank saw me and asked if was now cold. He offered me my jacket back.

"No, no, you keep it. I'll be fine," I smiled.

He kicked a rock out in front of us as we passed up orange-glowing residences. Many children littered the streets, all in cute little outfits. Once we got out of the neighborhood, which was quickly, our only light source were the streetlights.

"We're almost there, don't worry." I reassured him.

"Oh, no I don't mind how far it is. It's really peaceful out here," He turned to me and smiled, though I could barely see it in the night. He looked back forward and his hair blew in the direction of the chilling wind, "I never got to thank you properly for my present. It's awesome!"

"Ah, you don't have to thank me. Besides, that's not your only present," I looked down at him and grinned.

He met my eyes and responded, "Really? What else did you get me?" He practically jumped with excitement, knowing this would be good.

"You'll just have to wait until we get back to your house!" I taunted at him and he pouted.

"Okay…" He sighed, pretending to be sad. Frank then smiled at me warmly, and my heart basically melted at the sight of him, "Thank you, Gerard." Frank said nicely, and then he reached over for my hand. When he held it in his, my pulse got faster, my stomach tightened, and I couldn't help but feel like this was right.

Smiling at him, I slightly squeezed his hand, "You're welcome, birthday boy."

FRANK'S POV

We finally got back to my house after about forty minutes. Turns out they did have the decals, and new paints Gerard had been waiting for, so we just got both. Gerard set the plastic bag on the table next to the door, and walked into the living room. I followed behind him and saw everyone asleep with the xbox home screen on.

Pete fell asleep with Mikey leaning on him on the couch, Bob was sprawled out on the floor, and Ray took up both the chairs. Typical.

"Should we wake them up?" Gerard whispered to me, curious.

"I have a better idea," I smirked in a low voice.

I walked to my room and rummaged through my top drawer, revealing a shiny white and red can. Perfect. As I entered my living room, I brandished the container in Gerard's face, "Would you do the honors?"

A smile laced with mischief spread across his face, "Fuck yeah," he whispered, snatching the object.

I covered my ears as his finger glided across the red button. An extremely loud horn noise rang even in my blocked ears, and everyone in my house was immediately awoken. Most of them fell off the furniture, Ray landing on top of Bob who cursed loudly.

Gerard quickly dropped the air horn and ran off, me not so far behind.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA I SWEAR!" He yelled back at the angry mob closing in on us. I hit the back of his head as we both entered my room, locking the door behind us.

They all banged at the door and shouted muffled anger at us, but we both just laughed hysterically at the show. Soon enough the mob stopped trying to kill us and I opened the door slowly, "So what's up?" I asked, knowing it was nearing the time for them to go home.

Ray scratched at his head while yawning and saying he was going to drive Bob home. "Yeah, I'll drop Mikey off at the Way's. And thanks for the food, Frank, happy birthday little dude!" Pete called out as he and Mikey walked out behind Ray and Bob.

"Bye!" I shouted back at them, "Thanks for the gifts, guys!" With that, the house became silent again.

I turned back to Gerard who was seated on the edge of my bed, "So it's just us now, huh?" He laughed, "Now I get to show you your other present," he grinned at me.

Gerard got up and walked past me, out my bedroom door, walking across the hall, and into the guest room. After a couple of seconds, he came back out holding a small figure in his arms that I couldn't make out.

As he neared me, it hit me. It was a small, black Chihuahua puppy, with a red collar on his neck. A smile spread across my face bigger than any smile I could've possibly made before. He (or she) was the cutest animal I had ever seen.

I reached up to pet its small fur, but it started to lick my hand, "Gerard! It's so cute! He's for me?!"

"Yep! What will you name him?" Gerard asked, stroking the puppy's back.

I reached over and lifted the young dog, and held him under my arm. He let out a small bark, with sounded more like a squeak. I chuckled at him, the smile permanently on my face.

"Squeaker." I decided, and Gerard agreed that it was a good and fitting name.

I set the little guy down and he seemed to be a little tuckered out. Gerard went into the guest room and came out with a puffy dog bed that he put down on the hallway floor. Squeaker trudged over to it and circled a couple of times, then layed down in a small ball.

I looked at Gerard with that same smile that I couldn't erase off my face. He definitely was perfect in every way, "Thank you so much, Gerard!" I ran into his torso and wrapped him in a big hug. I felt him hesitate for a moment, then hug me back, "Squeaker is awesome, I cannot thank you enough,"

"Don't worry about it, I knew how much you wanted a dog. He's a rescue, though so be fragile," He informed me.

I pulled out of our hug and said back to him, "I will,"

"Should I go, or…?" Gerard trailed off, unsure.

"You can stay here if you'd like, it's kind of late," I secretly hoped he would take up on my offer, and I was glad when he did.

"Here are some pajamas," I pulled a lump of clothes out of my dresser and threw them at him, "Go change," I pushed him through the bathroom door and shut it behind him and exhaled through a smile.

GERARD'S POV

When I got out of the bathroom in Frank's pajamas, he was already in his bed, covered up neck high with blankets. I started to exit his room when he called after me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said.

"I-I was just going to the living room…" I stumbled out.

Frank scoffed and patted the open space next to him, "Come here," I could see his white teeth through the darkness of the room, in the shape of a smile.

Hesitating for a second, I finally found myself entering the bed next to him. He helped me pull the covers over me, and his hand rested on my hip. My heart beat faster as he whispered to me, "This was the best birthday ever… It still is."

"I'm glad you liked your presents," was all I could think to say. I was so nervous, why was he doing this? He didn't like me. Did he?

Just then, Frank pulled me closer, wrapping one arm under mine, and the other hand went between my face and the pillow. His face was close to mine and I was horrified.

Before I could sort things out, he closed in the space between us and kissed me with moderate force. For a second I was stiff, terrified, but I loosed up to the kiss. I kissed him back more passionately and deeper, wanting more of him.

But Frank pulled away abruptly, and looked me deep in the eyes. His face was absolutely perfect, slightly illuminated by the moon peeking through his window. He said something that I've wanted to hear and say for a long time, "I love you…"

My stomach flipped, in a good way, when he said that. It felt like a million fireworks went off in my head, and it felt good. Frank didn't wait for me to respond when he tugged me back into another kiss, a deep and slow kiss. One where we both felt the same way, and just wanted to let each other know that we love them.

I felt a tear leave my eye, but it wasn't a sad tear. I was just so happy that after all this time I finally got him. The one I have wanted for so long. Just being here with him was enough to make me nervous.

"I love you, too," My shaky voice whispered out after the kiss ended, "Actually," I smiled, "I don't think you know exactly how much I love you,"

Frank chuckled, "I think I do…"

"Does this mean-" I started, but was cut off.

"Yes," He smiled and pulled me in for a short kiss.

When Frank pulled away, I asked if he was tired, to which he nodded. He pulled me closer to him, and I sunk down into his chest, safe and warm. He set his head on mine, and kissed the top of it. I let one of my hands rest on his chest near my face, as he whispered a "goodnight, love" to me.

One more tear escaped my eyes as I fell asleep, tightly in Frank's arms. The place where I have longed to be for a really long time.


End file.
